New Beginnings
by Mochoa1994
Summary: After both wars have ended, Hogwarts needs help getting back into shape. Chiron offers Annabeth's assistance in the matter, but since she isn't a wizard, she needs to watched. Carefully. *Long Term Hiatus*


**Summary: Hogwarts is having trouble rebuilding itself. McGonagall resorts to calling Albus Dumbledore's old friend to help.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"_Please insert one drachma to receive this message,"_ Said a misty voice.

Chiron sighed as he pulled out what the goddess of the rainbow requested. As he threw the drachma into the mist, an image of a tall, rather stern-looking elderly woman appeared. She looked through the window of smoke as though confused.

Chiron looked past her into what looked like her office. Many things were strewn about, and there was a large hole in the ceiling. In the back of the room, a familiar desk sat. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember where on earth he could have seen it before as he had no idea who the woman is.

His concentration was muddled when the woman spoke. Or shouted, rather. "IS THIS—" she looked at a piece of paper she was holding. "CHIRON AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD?"

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am, I am. Unfortunately, I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name."

She looked a little embarrassed for shouting. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I was acquainted with Albus Dumbledore, as I was told you were also. I'm Headmistress of Hogwarts School of—" she stopped herself abruptly.

He waved his hand dismissing her nervousness. "If you are a friend of Albus's, I suspect you are a wizard, like him?"

She sighed, the uncomfortable feeling she had before slowly diminishing. "Yes, sir. Actually, the women in our world are called witches," she shook her head, "but no matter. Albus gave me a strange coin and this letter just before he... Before he passed. He told me to contact you after the war ended."

Chiron frowned. "Albus has passed?"

Minerva nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately."

Chiron made a mental note to talk to Nico about certain matters regarding this. "I will make sure he gets to Elysium." He paused, and Minerva nodded. "Now, what was it that he wanted us to speak about?"

She looked around uncomfortably. "I'm not all that sure. Though, the only thing I can think to ask for help on is with our school. In the final battle, held here actually, many curses were thrown. The building has suffered a significant amount. Naturally, we tried to fix it with magic, but it doesn't look as pristine as it used to. We don't really want it to look exactly as it has in the past; if anything, it would be nice to have it refurbished a bit. Though, we can't think of a way to do that without destroying the magic that has always run through the halls."

Chiron ran a hand through his thinning, grey hair. "What you're saying is that you would like an architect?"

"Do you have anyone that could help is all I'm asking?" She said hopefully.

He smiled knowing exactly who to ask. "I do, actually."

She sighed in relief. "That's great news."

"Would you like me to fly her over, or for someone to come to our camp and—what's it called again? Appearination?"

"Apparation," she corrected, "and no, I don't think it's a good idea for a Muggle to know about magic. I'll find her an escort to keep her 'uninformed.' I think I know of the perfect person for the job, actually."

He smiled. "I'll send her to King's Cross Station next week, then?"

"Brilliant. I'll owl a picture of the building so she can start thinking about it, then?"

He nodded. He hadn't even thought of that. "Great idea."

She smiled then hesitated. He noticed her apprehensiveness and asked her what was wrong. "I was just wondering, how did you and Albus cross paths?"

He chuckled reliving the delightful memories. "Well, I've been this age for quite some time. I'm also a centaur and used to live on Hogwarts grounds. The Forbidden Forest, as your people call it, was where I went for a few centaur conventions. One day, Albus had a detention, and he found his way into the festivities. Long story short, we kept in touch. I'm very sad to hear that he has gone."

Minerva was taken aback at this story at first. Then she realized that the fact that the Great Albus Dumbledore had such strange friends in the wizarding world, having strange friends in other realms didn't come to much surprise. "Albus did have many friends."

Chiron smiled and held up a finger. "He _still_ has many friends."

She smiled. He reminded her of Dumbledore himself. "You are quite right. Well, I better be off. Good day, Chiron."

He nodded. "Good day, Minerva." He waved a hand across the misty screen, and the image disappeared.

He rolled his wheelchair out onto the patio and stood up. He examined the grounds. Once he caught sight of a blond girl with tan skin, he strode out to talk to her. She needed to know about her new job.

* * *

><p><strong>I saw that there weren't any AnnabethDraco stories on here so I decided to make one. I mean, I see myself as Annabeth and I wanna have Draco's babies so I thought, why not? Anyways, this just the prologue. The rest of it is going to be in Draco and Annabeth's perspectives depending on which side I'd like to show... **

**I hope this was believable, by the way. I mean, I know that Draco and Annabeth aren't supposed to be the same age, but in my story, they will be ;)**

**Please review this so I know whether or not to continue it. I have a whole plot set up but I wanted to see what people think of this before I spend a lot of time on it.**


End file.
